DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan
! ジョギラゴン . |Image = |Translation = Super Super Super Heaven! Awakened Jogiragon versus Zeron Birth! |Gallery = DMRP-12 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp12 |Release = December 20, 2019 |Next = |Previous = DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! |Block = Gacharange Series |Symbol = }} DMRP-12 is the 12th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *It is the final set of the Gacharange Series, and is the first set to include a multicolored card in a DMRP-series booster pack. Card Types *This set introduces the following supertypes. **Zeron **Giga *This set introduces the following card types. **Ceremony — Ceremony of Zeron **Nebula — Zeron Nebula **Zeron Creature **Giga Orega Aura Set Breakdown *This set includes 119 cards, including: **8 Ultra Golden Cards **5 Master Zeron Cards **2 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **12 Very Rares **20 Rares **30 Uncommons **39 Commons Races This set introduces the following races; * Zerolist Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Super Super Super Heaven Fever *Giga Orega Aura Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G8 Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *G2/G8 Final Dogiragolden *G3/G8 King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven *G4/G8 Donjungle Strong Seven *G5/G8 Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" *G6/G8 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *G7/G8 Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *G8/G8 Spiner, Shock Doctor Master Zeron Card *MZ1/MZ5 Zerom, Origin of Destruction / Zeron *MZ2/MZ5 Ceremony of Graveyard *MZ3/MZ5 Ceremony of Hands *MZ4/MZ5 Ceremony of Resurrection *MZ5/MZ5 Ceremony of Destruction *M1/M1 The Jogiragon Abaregun *M2/M2 Jogirasta the Johnny *S1/S12 Holyend, Destiny Dragon / Now or Never *S2/S12 Larcmessiah, Blue Galaxy Bow *S3/S12 Perfect Light *S4/S12 Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation *S5/S12 Mother Brain *S6/S12 Tonkachi Smok *S7/S12 ヘルエグリゴリー Heregrigory Typezero *S8/S12 Perfect Darkness *S9/S12 Akakage Redshadow *S10/S12 Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash *S11/S12 Climax Brand *S12/S12 Dangomusha *1/104 King Jackpotton *2/104 Trombelt, Timeless Sound *3/104 Girangrail, Galaxy Final Mode *4/104 TB-30, Quiet *5/104 Wodol Da, Kyokugenkyu *6/104 Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears *7/104 Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper *8/104 Tizoris, Emperor Dragon *9/104 Dokurogariya, Gaimakyuu *10/104 モクモク キカン Mokumoku, Steam Engine Emperor *11/104 Banok Rock *12/104 Yurianloud, Phiphan *13/104 の ベンリーニ Benrini, Fireproof Will *14/104 バリアン／ Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum *15/104 審絆の勇み 陽彩 Yang Cai, Judgment Bond's Bravery *16/104 音奏 バグバイブス Bugvibes, Play Music *17/104 Orion, Strange Stone *18/104 ホエル・デージェ Joel Dage *19/104 Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain *20/104 *／ キューギョドリ／* */ Kyugyodori, Nigen /* *21/104 Dondon Blizzard Now *22/104 ヨミジ - Tei-Nishiki, Yomiji *23/104 Zainty Zain *24/104 Guilty Blackhole *25/104 Chouhatsu Churisu / Longest Way *26/104 “ ”メガヒット King Megahit *27/104 Hayodice Flare *28/104 - ！ CLIMAX-ARMOR! *29/104 Warna Fourth *30/104 Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull *31/104 Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light *32/104 Greenday Bearko *33/104 パッチネーター Patchinator *34/104 威光の意志　ティントレ Tintre, Majesty's Will *35/104 音奏 サプラクション Sapurakushon, Play Music *36/104 音奏 アコルデ Acorde, Play Music *37/104 ♪ らの が れをとるなどと うな! ♪ Don't Think Our Justice Will Be Behind! *38/104 クリスタント・バーナミア Cristant Bernamia *39/104 サザン・エー Southern A *40/104 お け チョアンコ Choankom, Haunted Shop *41/104 ツナハッカ Tunahacker, Intelligence Agent *42/104 ゾウニ・ザ・ゾニー Zouny the Zony *43/104 Takimizusennin *44/104 ネオンプール Neonpool a.k.a. Nightview *45/104 カット ‐ Hei-Nishiki, Cut *46/104 79 ジュージュ Juju, Misfortune Demon 79 *47/104 ク ローラス Kukyuroras, Gyakusin *48/104 Astel, Zero Star *49/104 Ambaran, Zero Star *50/104 Catalyst Round *51/104 ゴルドンゴルドー Gordongordo *52/104 メタッピー・チュリス Metappy Churis *53/104 ・スパパム TOTUGEKI Spapam *54/104 CATWAE Nekopon *55/104 プレスユー God Press You *56/104 メッチャ えタタキ Meccha Bayetataki *57/104 Christma Third *58/104 スカラベヤ Scarabaya *59/104 とことこガム太郎 Tokotokogamutaro *60/104 ビュープレ Byupure, Zekkai *61/104 タウテムン Tautemun, Taukus *62/104 チェスナッツ Chesnatsu, Okushi *63/104 忍者フロシキくん Frosiki, Ninja *64/104 ボボボ三坊主 Bobobosanbozu *65/104 超衛の意志 エイキャ Eikya, Super Guarding Will *66/104 カラモサ Calamosa, Judgment Bond *67/104 テルミワイ Telmiwai, Play Music *68/104 Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver *69/104 の カイダンク・ラー Kaidunk Ra, Slimming Guardian *70/104 コナイト Conight, the Oracle *71/104 ♪シンプルな ♪ Simple Sinburu *72/104 ♪高め合う領域 ♪ Enhancing Session *73/104 シャンデレラ・ボーイ Chandelier Boy *74/104 ウェーブ Milk Wave *75/104 コマンダー・テクマゲルター Commander Techmagerter *76/104 オイッス Oissu, Shell Beast *77/104 ググッピー Guguppi, Next Generation Champion *78/104 パイパーパイプー Piperpipe *79/104 バシャーン Bashan a.k.a. Intercept *80/104 ハイドロー Hydro a.k.a. Flying *81/104 トムライ 丙ー三式 Hei-Sanshiki, Tomurai *82/104 シャーロール・ドイル Charroll Doyle *83/104 Alogant Awayne *84/104 Sand Playing Man *85/104 デスフェブラリー Death February, Reaper Puppet *86/104 シェダス Shedas, Zero Star *87/104 Cebuhole, Zero Star *88/104 Guilty Fruits *89/104 Balbalbalchu *90/104 Ostar, Trigger Suction *91/104 Pidodo, Mukamuka Train *92/104 Kigurumi Churis *93/104 Flag Referee *94/104 Wanderer Churis *95/104 Dokonjoda, Increasing Divine Soldier *96/104 Acchicchi Town, Burning Town *97/104 Potato First *98/104 Girth Totem *99/104 DJ Giant *100/104 Saitamanegi *101/104 Monkyuuta, Giganto *102/104 Brorocco, Rori *103/104 President Papercraft *104/104 Oasis Contest Cycles Cycle 1 (A cycle of ______.) * * * * * back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png Gallery Trivia * Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs